


Did it hurt? ( When you fell for me )

by tdystmr



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Kink, Angel!Jinyoung, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daddy Kink, Devil!Jaebeom, Devils, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jackson is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Service Top, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, Top Im Jaebum | JB, but not really enemies, friendships, jjp created the concept of soulmates, just in a wrong way sort of, more of immortal ones but they dont really give a damn, so is mark, they're trying their best to save their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdystmr/pseuds/tdystmr
Summary: Jaebeom just wanted to get home after a long day of work collecting souls. He hadn't expected to bump into an angel, hadn't expected to get his number and most definitely hadn't expected to form some sort of a friendship with him.The angel is unusually seductive and frankly, more scandalous than Jaebeom had imagined his kind could ever be. He is hardly subtle with his intentions and doesn't hold back with sexual innuendos. These surprise Jaebeom but also intrigue him to the point that he finds himself inexplicably drawn to this alluring angel.However, their friendship is forbidden by both Heaven and Hell. Angels and Devils have been at war for millenniums - with their wings being stripped from them as punishment for any sort of fraternisation with the immortal enemy. Jaebeom would usually be unwilling to break any sort of rules, especially not for the opposition, but his relationship with this angel makes him question all the values he's ever known.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	1. PART I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rnbeom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnbeom/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first ever commissioned fic for @rnbeom! It's based off an original idea that I came up with for an AU and this will be posted in two parts - first being today and second on the weekend. I was surprised that I could churn out this fic while still working on silver lining ( which is being updated on the weekend as well! ) and I can't say that I'm completely satisfied with it, but it's a different style from what I've written for my past few fics. I hope you guys enjoy this! 
> 
> If you'd like more information on my commissioning, head down to my [tweet](https://twitter.com/tdystmr/status/1282929187058118659?s=20) or approach me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tdystmr) ! 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated! I love each and every one of the comments you guys leave <33

** DEVIL. **

The club is as crowded as it gets - full of sweaty bodies and drunk, sad souls just waiting to be collected. Jaebeom doesn’t really take pride in his job where he has to collect and taint said souls before returning them. With how miserable they must be to resort to drinking their sorrows away is just pitiful. He has the heart to at least buy them a free drink before he steals their souls away for just a second, taints it with just the slightest tinge of evil, before returning them. 

It’s a tedious and honestly unhygienic process since he  _ has  _ to have body contact with the vessel for the process to actually work. Not to mention his fairly introverted nature. He’d much rather be in a library or in a museum where he can just quietly approach a clueless mortal and charm them before claiming their soul, but  _ no.  _

_ The stereotype that all devils must love partying and getting drunk before getting a good lay is ridiculous. Satan, I smell like body odour and alcohol, ugh. Do these people not understand the concept of perfume and personal space?  _ Jaebeom thinks grimly to himself as he painstakingly squeezes through the crowd on the dance floor to slide into an empty booth. Well, half-empty, anyway. He’s sure the couple sucking each other’s faces off wouldn’t mind him sitting there, though.

He eyes the crowd, narrowing his eyes as he looks for the most susceptible prey so that he can quickly achieve his quota for the week and leave this chaotic mess that humans deem as fun. Then, as if Satan had heard his hopes, his eyes land on a man sitting idly on a high chair with his eyes glued to his phone. Jaebeom does another quick analysis of the crowd to ensure that the man is alone before he heads over. 

“Hey, could I get you a drink?” Jaebeom asks, using his low, charismatic voice that holds his natural devilish charm. The man seems sucked into his trap immediately and Jaebeom counts it as a win right off the bat. He doesn’t bother waiting for an answer and slides into the chair next to the man while he orders two whiskeys on the rocks.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to. I was about to leave soon,” the man politely says, smiling. He has a perfect set of pearly white teeth and cheeks that bunch up slightly - definitely too nice to have come here by choice, Jaebeom thinks to himself. 

“Why? Place getting a little boring for you?” Jaebeom asks casually. The bartender gently places their glasses in front of them and Jaebeom slips him a 50,000 won note, signalling for him to keep the change. The man eyes the action with widened eyes and Jaebeom takes that as further evidence to back up his stand of the man being too nice to be here.

“Not really. I-” The man chuckles, taking a nervous sip. “It’s embarrassing to admit but I was supposed to meet a friend here. I guess I got stood up.” Jaebeom almost pities him for being so naive and  _ almost  _ gives up claiming his soul, but decides that a little evil would actually be doing this man some good, no matter how ironic it was. 

“Don’t feel too bad about it,” Jaebeom says, gulping down the whiskey. It doesn’t even burn in his throat and he calls for another glass. “People get stood up all the time. I, myself, have been stood up as well tonight so I guess the world’s a pretty small place, huh?” 

“Really? You?” The man asks, eyeing Jaebeom up and down. He should be flattered because humans are easily pleased and are all about the appraisal of their outward appearance, but Jaebeom is no human. He  _ knows  _ that the average devil appears more attractive to any human but that’s simply just a method of manipulation. Everything charming and sexy about Jaebeom would just be enhanced on any human just to ensure that they do the devil’s bidding. 

“Why? Is it surprising?” he asks, playing a dumb mortal. The man chuckles - Jaebeom thinks he wants to scoff but is too innocent to do it - and drinks the rest of his whiskey. The alcohol has a clear effect on him unlike on Jaebeom because he has to blink slowly to concentrate before speaking. 

“Well..you do look like you walked right out of a magazine. With all those branded clothing, especially. I expected the people in this club to be all over you by now,” the man says without a hint of shame.  _ He’s clearly a much more confident person with alcohol in his system,  _ Jaebeom thinks amusedly. 

“Well, my friend, I guess we’re just both out of luck today,” Jaebeom says. He reaches out a hand and slightly projects his aura onto the man, a skill that took him weeks to fully master. The man easily shakes it and the deal is done within a split second. 

Of course, it seems like a harmless handshake to any third party. 

Jaebeom, on the other hand, feels a prickling sensation as he absorbs just a fragment of the man’s soul while holding him in a trance. He doesn’t need to do anything much, just let his natural darkness seep into that tiny fragment before he returns it and brings the man back to reality. 

“I- I suppose...we are…” the man says, slightly dazed still. Jaebeom slides his fresh glass of whiskey towards the man and bids him a good night.  _ That was easy. Time to go home and get this human stench off me,  _ Jaebeom happily thinks to himself. 

Then, he collided into something. Well,  _ someone _ , to be more exact. 

And if Im Jaebeom was to look back on his long life, this was the very moment that sparked the start of the end of it. Confusing? Not so much, once you get to understand it. 

You see, Jaebeom couldn’t exactly  _ die _ , could he? He was a devil appointed to stay in Hell to do Satan’s bidding and he was stuck there forever, or at least until Satan killed him off. ( Which was unlikely because Satan seemed to like him for some reason. ) 

Or, at least until he got banished into the mortal realm. This was exactly what had happened but of course, the process to it isn’t as simple as it seems. It starts right at this moment when Jaebeom collides into the hard chest of an angel. 

He doesn’t mean an ethereal-looking mortal who he would like to take to bed but rather, an  _ actual  _ angel. His immortal enemy, the opposition, the source of all good that Jaebeom’s kind hoped to erase. He bumped into him, and Jaebeom being the devil he is,  _ apologised _ .

“You should have the courtesy to- wait, what? Did I just hear  _ you _ apologise?” the angel asks, surprised. He’s dressed in a full-white ensemble which starkly contrasts Jaebeom’s full black outfit, and has the milkiest, glowing skin that Jaebeom has ever seen. He looked as if he were made of light - like he would be translucent if Jaebeom stared too hard at a particular spot for too long. It also physically  _ hurt  _ to look at him because of how iridescent he was, and Jaebeom had to look to the side instead. 

“Yes, but could you turn down the light show? We’re in a club, for Satan’s sake. You look like a glowstick,” Jaebeom says, pressing a finger to his temple.  _ Why does he have to pop out now? Damn it, I was about to have a peaceful night, _ Jaebeom curses in his head.

“That is very rude of you, Devil. Besides, I wouldn’t be here like a  _ glowstick  _ if you didn’t violate a rule,” the angel spits, gesturing to the man behind Jaebeom. Still, the light emanating off the angel dims, before it completely disappears. Jaebeom glances back at the direction the angel had pointed in, confused. The man from earlier is absorbed into his phone again, sipping good-naturedly from his glass now. He seems perfectly oblivious to the fact that two supernatural beings are discussing him at the moment and Jaebeom feels jealous of his peace. 

“I did nothing of the sort,” Jaebeom automatically defends.  _ Wait, did I? Don’t tell me this man is marked,  _ Jaebeom thinks with a creeping sense of dread. 

“He’s a future angel and has a mark on his wrist. Seriously, I thought your kind would be able to sense something like that,” the angel says, scowling. “Now I’ll not only have to report you and go through the tedious paperwork, but I’ll have to fix your mess as well,” 

_ Damn it. I knew he was too kind,  _ Jaebeom thinks, internally berating himself for being so careless. 

Mortals who were marked were destined to be eventually turned into either an angel or a devil. If they were marked, they’d be guarded for life until their death to protect them from any influence from the opposition. It was a pretty useless thing to do because those who were marked were already either too good or too evil to be influenced, but it was still a necessity to obey the rule.

It was one of the first rules determined when an agreement was signed between God and Satan a few centuries ago. Because of this, if any being were to violate this rule, they would have to be put on probation for a week and have to live in the mortal realm. 

And Jaebeom  _ hated  _ the mortal realm, with all their bad mortal habits and careless feelings. Devils might be perceived as a ratchet, disastrous species but on the contrary, they had more class and etiquette than most humans did. They didn’t have sex with strangers or do drugs or get drunk every other day - they had luxurious parties with fine wine and neatly-pressed suits. Of course, they still did hook up with other devils occasionally, but definitely not as active as humans did.

Another reason why Jaebeom loathed the idea of being banished to the mortal realm for a week was because of the immense mockery he would receive when he returned to Hell. Devils were mean when it came to poking fun at someone for their misfortunes and Jaebeom didn’t particularly enjoy being the centre of attention.

“You will not be doing any of that,” Jaebeom states, firmly putting his foot down. The angel laughs - a musical yet mocking sound. Jaebeom frowns, questioning why an angel who’s supposed to be the epitome of all things good and nice, would be laughing at him.

“Give me a good reason why,” he challenges. Jaebeom is taken aback yet again.

“This club is filled with contaminated souls that Hell has already claimed. We both know your powers will be severely weakened if this escalated into a fight. Besides, it wouldn’t look good on your report if you had to mention that you got physical with a devil, would it?” Jaebeom asks. He lets the double meaning of that phrase sink in with his words, paired with a confident smirk. 

Unfortunately, the angel seems hardly phased. “If you’d want something like that from me, you’ll have to work a lot harder than that, Devil. Although, now that you mentioned it, I think a deal would suffice,” 

Jaebeom blinks, unsure he heard the angel right. “Excuse me? A  _ deal _ , you say? With a  _ devil?  _ I’m starting to question if you’re really an angel or not,” Jaebeom says, snorting.  _ This  _ angel  _ is seriously one of a kind. Well, I guess today’s my lucky day then. I might get laid by a pretty angel and get out of trouble,  _ Jaebeom thinks to himself, half-joking.

“A deal with a devil. Pass me your phone,” the angel asks, holding out a slender hand. Jaebeom blinks again, really starting to question his hearing. “What? Do you not have one? I thought all soul collectors would be assigned one,” 

Jaebeom nods, slowly pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it before dropping it in the angel’s open palm, albeit suspicious. The angel happily taps on the screen for a few seconds before handing it back. Jaebeom hastily checks for any signs of damage. 

He had been expecting a message or an email being sent to Headquarters but was instead met with a new name in his contact list. 

**_ Jinyoung _ **

**_ 05-xxxx-xx86 _ **

“Is this you?  _ Jinyoung?  _ You...gave me your number?” Jaebeom asks, a hundred more times confused now.  _ What in hell am I supposed to do with this? Wire him money?  _ Jaebeom asks himself. The angel nods, holding out a sleek white phone of a similar model to Jaebeom’s. 

“And now you want mine,” Jaebeom states, unbelieving. The angel nods again, smiling innocently with bright eyes. “Why-why do you want it? I can’t seem to think of a logical reason behind this,” 

“It’s simple, really,”  _ Jinyoung  _ says, sighing. He pulls himself onto the nearest empty chair. Jaebeom follows him before his mind can tell his feet not to. “All the angels are getting too boring and dull to be friends with. All the talk about every day are good deeds and the loveliness of this realm and I can’t  _ stand  _ it anymore,” 

Jaebeom, for the nth time that night, is amazed at how frank and uncaring this angel is. “So...you want to be  _ friends _ ? Because if you’re expecting anything more than that tonight, I’m afraid I won’t have the energy to do that for you. I’ve been spending the whole day moving around collecting souls to meet my quota,” he says.

The angel laughs again, though it doesn’t sound mocking this time. “No, no. Not anything more. Yet, anyway,” Jaebeom almost chokes on his saliva.  _ How can someone who’s supposed to be a symbol of purity and peace be so blatant? He should belong in Hell instead with all these innuendos,  _ he thinks as he eyes the angel from top to bottom.

He has to admit that he is a handsome being - wide hazel eyes with plump, pink lips and a dainty waist paired with a firm chest. ( He had bumped into it earlier and thought he had hit someone’s back for a moment. ) He also has one of the nicest asses Jaebeom has ever seen; he’s seen  _ many _ , mind you. If it were any normal meeting, Jaebeom wouldn’t have hesitated to flirt with Jinyoung and inevitably take him to bed. 

Nevertheless, Jaebeom is clear of their boundaries. He isn’t even sure he should be talking to this angel now. It could essentially be considered fraternising with the enemy and that would get the both of them in serious trouble. They could even lose their wings and immortality before they got exiled to the mortal realm forever. Jaebeom doesn’t want that to happen, even for this angel whom he’s just met. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. We could get into big trouble and you know how we’d be punished, don’t you? I don’t want to end up in this shithole because an angel is  _ bored _ ,” Jaebeom deadpans. 

“Then I suppose you’ll be hearing from your superiors in the morning about this little marking incident. In the end, you’ll still end up in this  _ shithole  _ so why not just take the risk? It’s literally just texting. I thought you devils were more daring than this,” the angel says. Jaebeom instantaneously picks up the underlying challenge in his voice and grits his teeth, wanting to just evaporate from this conversation. 

“Fine,” he spits out after a minute of tight-lipped silence. “Don’t text me in the evenings, though. I’m usually with company during that time and my friends have a tendency to invade privacy,” he adds as he keys in his number and saves it as a new contact. 

Jinyoung grins when he slides his phone back into his pocket, showing off his perfect teeth. His eyes crinkle at the sides and his cheeks bunch up - Jaebeom thinks he looks much less scheming and evil when he smiles. “I’ll be in touch. See ya!” The angel disappears in the blink of an eye, leaving Jaebeom to look around warily in case anyone has seen them. 

After confirming that no one had, he hastily leaves the club and steps into the cold street. The moon was hanging high in the sky already, and the time on his phone tells him that it was way past midnight. He sighs, pulling out a crushed up box of cigarettes from his back pocket. He snaps his fingers and the tip of the stick lights up with a small flame which he fans out. 

Taking a deep puff and then exhaling, Jaebeom shuts his eyes as he recollects the strange encounter. He thinks of Jinyoung and his unflinching attitude, which was starkly contrasting Jaebeom’s idea of angels.  _ Just gotta be extra careful not to get caught. Just a few texts; he’ll probably be bored after a week or so, anyway,  _ Jaebeom thinks as he finishes up his cigarette.

He wills himself to fade from any human eye and spreads out his wings, giving them a good stretch from a full day of being folded. The wind picks up around him as he lifts off the ground and flies, deciding to take a round around the street just to relax from the strange night. 

Jaebeom tells himself that he’ll be fine, but he can’t shake off the feeling that he’s signed himself up for a whole lot of trouble. 

* * *

_ ANGEL. _

“What shall I text him, hmm? Would a simple hello be good? Do devils even greet each other?” Jinyoung asks his empty apartment. He’s currently lying in his bed, dressed in his warm pyjamas after a long day of work, ready to turn in for the night. Of course, not before he texts his newly-made friend.

_ PJY _

_ Hey, this is Jinyoung from earlier~ _

_ Sent, 01:47 _

Jinyoung doesn’t expect a reply because for all he knows, Jaebeom the Devil could still be out working since more evil souls tend to manifest in the night. Because of this, he gets a surprise when his phone dings not more than a minute later.

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ why are you awake it’s 2 am _

Quickly and more excited than he really should be, he types out a reply.

_ PJY _

_ So are you, though?  _

_ I just got back to my apartment half an hour ago _

_ Read, 01:49 _

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ huh _

_ don’t you live in heaven _

_ PJY _

_ Um, no?  _

_ It’s horrible living there. They have a set bedtime and rules that we have to follow so it’s much better living in my own place in the mortal realm _

_ Sent, 01:50 _

The double grey ticks under his message make him nervous and anxious for a moment. What if Jaebeom was showing his friends their texts and he was being made fun of for being a dumb angel and falling into their trap? What if he was bothering Jaebeom and the devil had found something better to do? Was he being too annoying or too enthusiastic?

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ wow sounds a lot like boarding school _

_ aren’t angels supposed to love heaven and whatnot _

_ PJY _

_ Technically, we are so I’m secretly doing all of this. _

_ My best friend is one of the archangels so I’m pretty safe from punishment.  _

_ Read, 01:52 _

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ well that’s a shitty thing to do, angel _

“Angel,” Jinyoung whispers, giggling to himself. He doesn’t even know why it makes him so happy. He should be telling Jaebeom to call him by his name since he already knows it, not smiling to himself because he got called ‘angel’. Heck, it’s the proper term that Jaebeom should be using to address him but why does it feel so endearing?

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ i’m starting to get the feeling that you belong in hell instead _

_ PJY _

_ As someone who’s quite bent on challenging every rule in Heaven, I’ll take that as a compliment from a devil _

_ Read, 01:53 _

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ sure you will _

_ you should go to bed soon it’s late _

_ PJY _

_ Aww _

_ This conversation was going so well :( _

_ Read, 01:53 _

And it really was, in his opinion. Im Jaebeom hasn’t even left him on ‘read’ once, which he sort of expected from a devil who probably had better things to do other than texting their immortal enemy. He was also thankful that Jaebeom at least put in some effort to not sound completely bored. Perhaps, Jinyoung was right about this certain devil.

When he had first bumped into Jaebeom and the devil had automatically apologised instead of picking a fight like he’s accustomed to, Jinyoung had already suspected that this man was not the stereotypical devil he knew. He had a sort of hidden gentleness to him beneath those silver rings and piercings under his eye, a fire beneath that cold exterior. 

It was probably what drew Jinyoung to him like a moth to a flame, instantly curious and attracted, not just by his handsomeness. Speaking to Jaebeom had further fuelled this suspicion because this devil lacked the classic bite and hostility that all devils had to their words. He was speaking as if he didn’t care that Jinyoung was an enemy. Jinyoung liked it. 

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ really?  _

_ i thought you might be bored or something  _

_ i’m told that i’m not the most interesting devil to talk to  _

_ PJY  _

_ That’s a little mean, isn’t it? Bullying your own kind? _

_ I think you’re entertaining enough if that helps _

_ Read, 01:54 _

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ it’s fine _

_ i got used to it  _

_ but really, you should go to bed _

Then, Jinyoung got a wild idea, just like a bolt of lightning hit him. Hastily, he types out a message before his courage disappears.

_ PJY _

_ But what if I don’t want to? _

_ Will you do something evil? _

_ Read, 01:55 _

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ no, why? _

_ do you want me to do something bad to you?  _

_ that’s a little too kinky for a first meeting isn’t it, angel? _

Jinyoung let out a gasp, surprised yet mildly intrigued. If he was being honest, the innuendo got him a little bit turned on as well. He knew he had made such a remark earlier in the club as well, but the way Jaebeom said it made it even more scandalous than Jinyoung would ever manage. Of course, the usage of pet name doesn’t help.

_ PJY _

_ Not what I meant, Jaebeom.  _

_ How about coming over first? Just a chill thing this weekend. _

_ Read, 01:55 _

The reply doesn’t come for a few seconds and Jinyoung chews nervously on his thumbnail, wiggling his toes under his covers as he anticipates a reply. He can imagine Jaebeom considering the idea and hopes Jaebeom agrees.

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ isn’t that tomorrow _

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, wanting an answer.

_ PJY _

_ Just say yes or no.  _

_ You don’t have to worry about us getting caught - only Mark knows where I live in the human realm. _

_ Read, 01:56 _

_ Im Jaebeom _

_...alright fine  _

_ text me an address and time _

Jinyoung silently cheers, grinning down at his phone as he quickly types out his address. He also sets the timing for seven in the evening. He figures he could order in some simple food and buy some drinks and they could watch a movie together. Jinyoung supposes that would be fun enough for a first hang out together, right?

_ PJY _

_ [ Address ] _

_ Come over at 7 with some drinks? Anything is fine, just not anything too strong. _

_ Read, 01:56 _

_ Im Jaebeom _

_ sure see you  _

_ goodnight angel _

The ‘online’ status disappears and Jaebeom leaves Jinyoung to re-read the message over and over again. “Goodnight angel,” Jinyoung whispers softly, a small smile forming on his lips. 

He has a feeling that Jaebeom is calling him that on purpose just to tease him or perhaps it’s out of pure laziness to address him properly. Either way, Jinyoung likes hearing it much more than he usually does. 

* * *

** DEVIL. **

“ARE YOU CRAZY, HYUNG?” Jackson yells over the phone. His voice is amplified by the surround-sound speakers in Jaebeom’s flashy, new Bently. He cringes, lowering the volume. 

“You could get your wings cut off for this! You’ll never be able to fly or come back to hell or see me or any of our friends again! Do you really want to sacrifice that just to get out of a report?” Jackson continues in his rant. Jaebeom is glad he decided to tell him over the phone instead of face-to-face; he dodged a huge bullet there because Jackson would have yelled some sense into him for at least half an hour and Jaebeom would have been late for work.

“Not to mention going to his  _ house _ ! That’s like...a hundred times worse than texting him! If someone were to find out, hyung...you  _ know  _ Satan isn’t lenient with this kind of thing. Remember the last devil that decided to rebel against him? He just cut him off and banished him without batting an eye,” Jackson says, stressing on the cutting off part. 

“I know, I know. I didn’t want to do this either but I’ve already agreed. Plus, it’s just  _ one time,  _ Seun-ah. He said only his friend knows about the apartment in the mortal realm and I suppose they’re close enough for the other guy to not rat him out,” Jaebeom replies, taking a left turn. 

The sun is setting in the sky above him and the digital clock on the display screen of his car shows ‘18:36’. He’s got less than thirty minutes to get drinks and some snacks before he gets to Jinyoung’s place. With that in mind, he speeds up and zooms down the street, swerving in between lanes recklessly. He ignores the honks from other cars and the glares from other drivers. 

“But what if he does? What if that stuck-up angel exposes the both of you and turns the story against you? They’re as manipulative as we are, y’know. Some of them are even worse,” Jackson says, his voice muffled. Jaebeom hears the rush of water followed by some shuffling on the other end and patiently waits for Jackson to be back on the phone again.

“I really think he’s smart enough not to do that, Seun. He’ll be getting himself into trouble, too. Besides, I think you’ll find him to be more scandalous and feisty than your average angel. I don’t think I need to remind you that he’s the one who initiated all of this,” Jaebeom says, checking the GPS on his phone again. It tells him to take a right, which he does, but the stupid route immediately changes and tells him to take a U-turn to three streets back. 

“Stupid humans and their navigation apps. God, I wish I had flown instead,” Jaebeom complains to himself. Jackson doesn’t seem to bother pacifying him. He continues on his rant, picking up smoothly from where he left off.

“But that’s precisely the point isn’t it? Why would an  _ angel  _ of all beings approach you and ask for your number? I know you’re smoking hot and charismatic and whatnot, but that’s basically suicide. He could easily be some undercover agent trying to infiltrate our forces!” Jackson dramatically exclaims although Jaebeom knows it’s only partly a joke.

“Please, Jackson, this isn’t one of your spy movies,” Jaebeom says, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.  _ He could be right, though. You never know about this angel with his cute smile and rosy cheeks,  _ the voice in his head tells him.

“I’ll just use this chance to gauge the situation. Besides, it’s not like it’s a  _ date  _ or anything. If it turns out to be shitty, I’ll bail,” Jaebeom tells Jackson as he finally pulls up in front of the damn store. 

“Are you sure it isn’t a date, though? I mean you’re buying drinks, he’s getting food, you’re  _ going over _ . It’s literally the perfect setup for a date night, hyung,” Jackson says. Jaebeom hums in reply, more focused on parking his car. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you guys end up kissing or even having sex today. It would be a new experience - sex with an angel,” 

“Shut up, Seun. It’s not gonna happen,” Jaebeom states, turning off the ignition. Unplugging his phone from its charging port and connecting his earpiece, he slides out of the car and locks it. “Can you hear me clearly?” he asks.

“Yup. Why won’t it happen, though? I can see it, honestly. You two will get drunk and then things will get comfortable. You’ll start with cuddling and then you’ll stare into each other’s eyes and then boom! You’ll kiss him first and the tension just keeps going up from there. Soon as you know it, you’ll be in the angel’s bed by the end of the night,” Jackson says.

Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows, sliding his phone into his pocket as he grabs a basket from the neatly stacked pile at the front of the store. “You know that isn’t going to happen. I’m even going to get beers to make sure no drunk mistakes happen tonight. I’m not sure about angels and alcohol tolerance, or if they even drink, but he said to get something light so the beer should be good, right?” 

“If you wanna get fancier, buy those apple or pear ciders you bought last week. Although, when you pull up with that flashy Bently of yours, he’ll know you’re loaded already,” Jackson snorts over the phone. Jaebeom takes his advice and heads over to the drinks aisle, placing a carton each of apple and pear cider into his basket. He grabs a bottle of red wine, just in case he wants something stronger. 

“What about chips? Oh! Ice cream~” Jaebeom says, excited. He hasn’t had his favourite mint chocolate ice cream in two weeks due to how busy he’s been filling this month’s quota for soul collections. He happily grabs a pint and places it into his basket, not bothering to get another flavour because who doesn’t like mint chocolate, right? 

“Get some spicy ones. I wonder how their spice tolerance is. Do you think they even bother eating?” Jackson asks over the phone. It makes Jaebeom wonder as well. For immortals like them, eating isn’t a necessity but most devils enjoy the various delicacies offered both in the human realm and in Hell. Although, he isn’t sure many angels would bother with something seemingly insignificant. 

“I think he does. I’ll get spicy and sour cream,” Jaebeom says, moving quickly into the other aisle where the snacks were. He tosses said bags of chips into his basket and goes to the checkout. Checking the time on his watch, he’s relieved to see that he still has ten minutes to get to Jinyoung’s place. Hopefully, with the traffic in Seoul, he won’t be too late. 

“I’ll go over tomorrow and tell you about it, okay? Go have dinner,” Jaebeom says, pulling out his wallet and handing the cashier a few crisp 10,000 won notes. The cashier takes her time bagging up Jaebeom’s items and he flicks his wrist once, taking control over her body for a minute as he forces her to hurry up. Her eyes glow the red the whole time, though it’s only visible to Jaebeom. 

“Mmhm, see you. Have fun, Jaebeommie hyung~ I’ll be cheering for you all the way from Hell and hoping you get a good dicking today,” Jackson coos into the phone, shameless. Jaebeom cringes, hanging up without another word. He grabs his bags and releases his hold over the woman’s soul, not bothering to check if she’s alright before he leaves the store. 

Sliding into his car, he places the plastic bags onto the passenger’s seat and starts the ignition. He pulls out his phone and keys in Jinyoung’s address into the GPS again; it’s thirteen minutes from here with mildly heavy traffic but Jaebeom reckons he can get there in ten if he runs a few red lights. 

“Let’s go meet an angel, shall we?” he mutters to himself, stepping on the gas pedal and speeding out of the car park. 

* * *

_ ANGEL. _

The ring of the doorbell scares him out of his slouching position on the couch. Quickly rolling to his feet, he hurriedly adjusts the cushions and gives himself a final once over in the mirror by the door before he opens it. Jinyoung is greeted by the handsome devil ( literally ) who’s dressed in a full black ensemble similar to last night. Heck, it’s so similar that Jinyoung is starting to doubt he even changed. 

“Did you...did you change from last night?” Jinyoung asks, not hiding his once over of Jaebeom. The devil rolls his eyes and lets himself in, snapping his fingers to remove his shoes.

“Do you have slippers I could wear? Or are you fine with me having my socks on?” Jaebeom asks him. It’s quite amusing - to have a shoeless devil standing in your doorway. Jinyoung flutters his wings behind him and stretches them out, letting them brush the ceiling lightly as he moves to his shoe cabinet to get out an extra pair of slippers he keeps for guests. Not that he has many, anyways. 

“Here you go. Pass me the drinks. What’d you buy? Beer? Oh! Cider!” Jinyoung exclaims, satisfied to see that Jaebeom at least has some taste similar to his. He digs further into the bag and touches something freezing cold. He pulls it out, horrified. 

_ “Mint chocolate?”  _ Jinyoung asks, horrified. Jaebeom nods. “Why on  _ earth _ would you make me suffer by buying  _ toothpaste? _ I have Colgate and milk chocolate at home if you wanted that horrible mixture,” 

“What? No-! There’s nothing wrong with mint chocolate. If you think it tastes like toothpaste then I’ll just have to assume you either don’t brush your teeth enough to know what toothpaste tastes like, or you haven’t actually tried mint chocolate,” Jaebeom states, snatching over the pint of ice cream defensively. 

“For your information, I take care of my oral hygiene very well. I’ve tried mint chocolate once during my internship and God, it’s one of the worst creations Man has come up with,” Jinyoung points out, grimacing as he recalls the taste. 

“More for me, I guess. What food did you buy?” Jaebeom asks, making his way into Jinyoung’s kitchen. It was such a natural thing - as if he’d been over before and he was a long-time friend of Jinyoung’s. It struck the angel then that he had a devil in his home and yet, they were getting along just fine. 

“ _ Jjajangmyeon  _ and pizza. I’ll cook the  _ jjajangmyeon _ now since the pizza will need almost an hour to arrive,” Jinyoung says, following Jaebeom into the kitchen. He isn’t sure how the apartments or houses look like in Hell but judging by Jaebeom’s style and his luxurious car, he can assume that his apartment is pretty small as compared to Jaebeom’s. 

The kitchen is as neat as Jinyoung could get it to be. He had spent the afternoon stuffing pots and pans and clearing his dishes from yesterday to clean it up a little. Additionally, he had wiped down most surfaces from chicken grease or visible  _ kimchi  _ stains, but it still didn’t look like much of a sight to behold. He would be ashamed if it were a fellow angel visiting his place but this was Jaebeom with his slicked-back long hair and metal-tipped black boots. He’s sure the devil wouldn’t mind. 

“Wow, your fridge is empty. Do you not cook at home?” Jaebeom asks as he pulls open the door to the refrigerator. Jinyoung cringes as it strikes him how long it’s been since he’s gone grocery shopping or even eaten anything but take out. He had been awfully busy with the sudden influx in marked souls. 

“No, not really.  _ Jjajangmyeon _ , though, is something I have mastered cooking,” Jinyoung says, pulling out the bowl of sauce he had prepared before Jaebeom arrived from the fridge. Jaebeom eyes it suspiciously but doesn’t comment any further. He helps Jinyoung put the drinks and ice cream into the fridge and they work in oddly comfortable silence. 

Jinyoung quickly boils two ready-to-cook balls of noodles and heats up the sauce in another pan. He hears Jaebeom shuffle around behind him, most likely getting familiar with the place. Then, he hears the tell-tale sound of a bag of chips opening behind him.

“Want some? Spicy flavour,” Jaebeom asks. Jinyoung turns his head and opens his mouth, silently asking to be fed as he stirs the softening noodles. Jaebeom fumbles with the bag for a moment before he pulls out a single, large chip and gently places it midway into Jinyoung’s mouth. The angel contentedly takes it and chews, satisfied that he not only got to have Jaebeom feed him but to finally have some food in his stomach. 

They stay like that for a while - Jaebeom just hovering around with his depleting bag of chips while Jinyoung works on straining the noodles and mixing them with the black bean paste. Again, it surprises Jinyoung just how comfortable all of this is. They only met yesterday and are supposedly immortal enemies with millenniums of bad history and war but the two of them act as if they’ve known each other for years. 

Heck, this is so comfortable that Jinyoung would already choose to hang out with Jaebeom any day rather than stick with some of the angels back in Heaven. He’s glad that the devil doesn’t seem to mind any of this either. He had been worried that the devil would be freaking out or being uselessly paranoid but he seemed to be much more laid back in real life. 

( He was also breathtakingly handsome and sexy with the unbuttoned collar and skin-tight black jeans, along with those shiny piercings in his ears and cheek. Jinyoung hadn’t been able to fully examine his beauty in the poor lighting of the club yesterday, but this man was definitely easy on the eyes and Jinyoung’s type. ) 

After a few minutes pass, Jinyoung brings two plates filled with gooey, black noodles to the living room and instructs Jaebeom to grab the cutlery from the drawer near the stove. He grabs two ciders after setting the plates down on the coffee table and invites Jaebeom to sit next to him on the floor. Their knees brush and Jinyoung has to fold his wings the way Jaebeom is doing, and he’s suddenly hyper-aware of how their contrasting-coloured feathers brush against each other. 

“Netflix? Or a DVD? I don’t have that many, though. Mainly old ones of bad chick-flicks or romance movies,” Jinyoung says, gesturing to a box stacked with old DVD cases. Jaebeom eyes them with a mild disinterest and opts for Netflix on Jinyoung’s television instead. 

“Any movies you like?” Jinyoung asks as he flicks through his recently watched list. He’s been catching up on old seasons of crime documentaries and F.R.I.E.N.D.S, but he isn’t sure Jaebeom is the kind of devil to like that. 

“This might be horribly embarrassing but I actually like old films, so anything like ‘Before Sunrise’ or ‘GoodFellas’ is fine,” Jaebeom says, not meeting Jinyoung’s eye. “Of course-! We can just watch something you like. Crime? Crime is okay,” he hurriedly adds.

Jinyoung feels his lips quirk up in amusement.  _ A devil who’s into 90’s films and romance. What an interesting being, isn’t he?  _ Jinyoung thinks to himself as he observes Jaebeom dig into his noodles. 

“How about Japanese films? I’ve recently been a fan of Ghibli and their older works,” Jinyoung says. “There aren’t any movie theatres in Heaven and the connection there is horribly slow so I don’t have much time to watch these shows,” 

“Ghibli is...good, actually. ‘Howl’s Moving Castle’ is one of my favourites. Do you...do you wanna watch that?” Jaebeom asks, staring up at Jinyoung with genuinely innocent eyes. 

Jinyoung wonders how this man even passes off as a devil with how soft-spoken and shy he is. It’s not a bad thing, though. Jinyoung actually appreciates this other side to the devil rather than the expected cocky, overly-charismatic side. He thinks Jaebeom is much more intriguing this way.

“Let’s watch that. I’ve never actually seen it, but I trust your taste,” Jinyoung says, searching for the movie and hitting the play button before he digs into his own plate. 

“Really? Is that a self-compliment?” Jaebeom asks as they watch the introduction plays. Jinyoung knows what that could imply and flusters a bit at the innuendo, but manages to play it off smoothly with a shrug and smile.

_ He really is a devil for all of those flirtatious remarks and witty charm, huh? I guess some sides to him aren’t so different from the rest,  _ Jinyoung thinks. The conversation dies quickly after that but it isn’t awkward like Jinyoung thought it might be. Both of them slurp happily at their noodles, with Jaebeom even thanking Jinyoung for cooking the meal once he’s done. 

The movie is also exactly fitted to Jinyoung’s taste - a little bit of mystery and wonder which every good fantasy show has, along with romance and a touch of humour once in a while. The art and music are colourful and alive, which sets a delightful mood for the show. 

Jaebeom hums along with the background music - his voice unexpectedly honey-like and low. Jinyoung can tell he’s watched the film tons of times because he seems to know exactly when to laugh and when to smile fondly at the characters. It amazes him that a devil would be entertained by this sort of show with all their monochromatic clothing and piercing gazes.  Jinyoung supposes Jaebeom really isn’t all that much of a devil after all. He doesn’t say it, of course, because he knows what it’s like to be told you’re not like the rest. It’s equivalent to being told you don’t fit in - that you’re not good enough or in this case, evil enough. 

However, he doesn’t think it’s something Jaebeom should be ashamed of. In fact, he should be proud that he’s able to set aside their differences and co-exist peacefully with an angel. It isn’t every day that you meet a devil who’s as civil as Jaebeom is; Jinyoung supposes his lack of evil makes him all the more special of a devil. 

It makes him wonder just how far they’d be able to go. 

* * *

** DEVIL. **

The pizza arrives midway through the movie and Jaebeom goes to open the door. He grabs his wallet from where he left it on the kitchen island, but Jinyoung tells him that he’s paid with his debit card already. 

“I thought I’d be paying today,” Jaebeom tells him after he shuts the door. In his hand are two regular boxes of pizza - one pepperoni and one plain cheese. Jaebeom is glad that Jinyoung didn’t order Hawaiian; it would be troublesome to be picking pineapples off of every slice. 

“You can get it next time,” Jinyoung nonchalantly replies. Jaebeom tenses for a split second.  _ Is he hinting that he’s already planned something?  _ Jaebeom wonders.  _ Or is this a hint that I can’t escape future hangouts with this angel?  _

“Not very subtle, are you? Y’know, most people wait until the end of the first hangout to even talk about the second,” Jaebeom says, placing down the boxes of pizza next to their stacked up, empty bowls and Jinyoung’s empty cider bottle. The sight of the mess irritates him, so he clears it up right after setting down the boxes. 

“Grab the soju from the fridge! Last row, both bottles,” Jinyoung calls from the living room. Jaebeom obediently does as he’s told, getting himself a bottle of cider as well. He can’t say that he didn’t expect Jinyoung to have alcohol in his home considering how he is, but two full bottles of soju are only one lesser than what Jaebeom has back at home. 

“Thank you. Also, would it kill you to call this a date? A  _ hangout  _ sounds so...awkward. We’re not  _ teenagers _ , Jaebeom,” Jinyoung says, frowning. He cracks open the bottle of soju and takes a long sip, letting out a satisfied sound after swallowing. Jaebeom replays Jackson’s words in his head, cringing before he replies. 

“No, it’s not a  _ date  _ so I won’t call it one,” Jaebeom says firmly, opening up the first box of pizza. It’s much larger than Jaebeom had expected but it’s not as if they could get full, anyways. He carefully removes a large slice with thin slices of pepperoni melted in with the cheese and takes a large bite, happy that the crust isn’t too thick. 

“That’s not fun then, is it? Where’s the sexual tension or excitement? Humans have so much fun when they hang out with attractive people but you’re making this awfully un-fun,” Jinyoung says, pointing an accusing finger at Jaebeom, who’s finding up his first slice already. Jaebeom ignores the obvious trap that Jinyoung has laid for him and takes a sip of the angel’s soju instead. 

The admission of him being attractive, however, makes Jaebeom curious. Jinyoung acts as if he’s seen the world and knows how to tease and play, but he’s never dealt with a devil before. It goes against his earlier sentiments of wanting this  _ hangout  _ to be over and done with, but his curiosity gets the better of him. 

He doesn’t know if this would work, but he turns on his charm just a little bit and directs the energy at Jinyoung. Leaning in, he places a hand on the floor near Jinyoung’s thigh. “You sure you want there to be sexual tension, angel? I can be quite the charmer if you want me to be, y’know,” 

“In fact,” Jaebeom turns up his power one level higher, staring straight into Jinyoung’s soul. The angel’s eyes glaze over the slightest bit and his cheeks turn pink, making Jaebeom smirk. “I could be anything you’d like me to be for you,” 

And then, Jinyoung makes himself even more interesting by slamming himself into Jaebeom’s chest, burying his face in the smooth fabric of his expensive shirt. Jaebeom gets pushed back by the sheer force of it. Both of them would have ended up in a heap on the floor if it weren’t for Jaebeom’s wings and his other arm.

Jaebeom laughs, turning off his power. “What the fuck was that? You want there to be tension but you can’t handle even that? You’re more innocent than you make yourself seem, angel. It’s the first time I’ve done that to someone and they return the favour by slamming their face into my chest. Are you okay?”

Jinyoung’s reply is muffled, but Jaebeom can feel the heat radiating off his face. It’s hard to see his face like this because of Jinyoung’s wings obstructing his view, but Jaebeom is about a hundred per cent sure that the angel is blushing. He laughs again, somehow less on the edge than before. 

“That’s a bit unfair of you, isn’t it? Using your power like that on a harmless angel and catching him off guard,” Jinyoung complains as he finally looks up at Jaebeom. Jaebeom’s hands are on his waist, comfortably placed around the sides as Jinyoung half-sits-half-kneels in between his legs. This position is alarmingly intimate, but Jaebeom oddly doesn’t feel like moving his hands away. 

“Don’t be upset, angel. You wanted this, anyway. I gave you the excitement you desired and I got a headbutt. Shouldn’t I be getting the apology? Your head is much harder than it looks,” Jaebeom replies, rubbing his chest in feigned pain. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, not falling for it. 

“Please, as if it would hurt. I might be slightly more innocent than I seem but I’m not a fool,” Jinyoung points out, furrowing his eyebrows. He smacks Jaebeom again with more force this time and Jaebeom yelps for real. 

“Not fair,” Jaebeom mutters, grabbing Jinyoung’s wrist. He contemplates pulling the angel in closer to tease him again but reminds himself that things have already gone further than they should have and that he’s risking the both of them like this. 

“Since when did devils ever play fair? Oh, shit-!” Jinyoung curses. Jaebeom is confused for a second. “We missed the climax of the show! Argh, damn it,” 

The way Jinyoung manages to switch between sinfully alluring and childishly adorable amuses Jaebeom. He laughs, letting go of Jinyoung’s wrist. The angel carefully shifts himself backwards and settles down properly next to Jaebeom, crossing his legs. 

“You can go back and replay it,” Jaebeom says, taking another slice of pizza. He happily chews on the melted, stringy cheese as Jinyoung presses a few buttons on his remote, backtracking about five minutes of the show. 

They reach the scene where Howl, the wizard and lead male character, is introducing the female lead, Sophie, to a place from his childhood. He had created a doorway to the little house sitting on a hill just for her, and the romantic in Jaebeom always smiles at this part. 

Jinyoung seems to be equally engaged by the film and lets out a soft ‘Aww’ when he sees the way Howl holds Sophie in his arms. Jaebeom has the sudden urge to do the same to Jinyoung. He figures they’d resemble the film quite well - him as Howl with the black wings and mysterious character while Jinyoung is Sophie with his honesty yet cheerful innocence. 

Unthinkingly, he reaches for Jinyoung and almost touches his arm before an invisible force stops him from going any further.  _ Don’t do this, Jaebeom. You’ll only end up making this worse for the both of you. Your power intensifies when there’s skin to skin contact and you don’t want this to end up wrongly, right?  _ A voice in his head asks. 

He retracts his hand hurriedly, looking down at his pizza slice instead. Jinyoung, however, had taken notice. “Did you need something? Or did you just want to hold my hand again?” he asks, joking. Except he holds his palm out to Jaebeom and has such a soft and gentle look in his hazel eyes. Jaebeom knows he’s supposed to be doing all the tempting as the devil, but Jinyoung manages to make himself irresistible. 

_ This is fine. He’s an angel, I’m sure the effect won’t be so strong. I’ll just ease the flow of energy and direct it somewhere else,  _ Jaebeom assures himself as he places his hand in Jinyoung’s. The angel seems contented and Jaebem tells himself that he’s doing all of this so that Jinyoung won’t think he’s a cowardly devil who shies away from skinship with strangers. 

He does this because he already gets enough bullshit from the other devils back at home about having a small body count and being a hopeless romantic. He doesn’t need more of that from anyone else, especially not an angel. 

Jinyoung also has his own expectations of their budding friendship ( if Jaebeom can call it that ) and if Jaebeom had a good grasp of the situation, he would say that all Jinyoung wants is to experience mortal things with someone. It was just unfortunate for him that no angel would be willing to entertain his antics so he had to look for another being to experiment with. 

Jaebeom doesn’t mind this, of course, because Jinyoung is interesting and handsome enough that Jaebeom would fuck him senseless if he were given the chance. He can’t, of course, given their circumstances. Hence, he satisfies himself by placing their clasped hands in his lap and tugging Jinyoung closer to lean on his shoulder. 

* * *

The movie ends quick enough and by then, they’ve cleared three-quarters of the pizza and the two bottles of soju. Jinyoung had drunk most of it and unlike with food, alcohol did have effects on their bodies. Jinyoung now has rosy cheeks and unfocused eyes as he stares blankly at Jaebeom, who’s taken on the duty of cleaning up the place. 

“Sit on the couch,” Jaebeom instructs as he folds up the empty pizza box. Jinyoung stumbles but manages to get himself properly on the couch where he leans awkwardly against the back of it. His wings have disappeared now - Jaebeom reckons the alcohol must have made him lose control over his powers - and his knee is tucked under his armpit at a weird angle. Jaebeom grimaces and shifts it for him until he sits mermaid style on the couch with a cushion tucked under his arms. 

“Are you drunk?” Jaebeom asks. He’s nowhere near tipsy - he’d need two more bottles to get a light buzz in his system and perhaps a good smoke or two. 

“No? I don’t think so. A little tipsy, I guess. You look  _ hot  _ today, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung states, his voice dead serious. Jaebeom barks out a laugh, embarrassed. “I’m not kidding. It’s unfair that you devils are so good looking with your leather jackets and black suits and whatnot. All angels get are wool sweaters and wide-leg pants,” 

“You get clothes from Heaven? I have to buy all of these from this realm,” 

“That’s nice. We get paid in stars ( Jaebeom assumes that’s what their currency is rather than the actual stars in the sky ) instead of actual money so I can’t really buy much. The process of conversion is awfully tedious so I rely on my monthly allowance instead. It would be nice to go shopping,” Jinyoung says, pouting to himself as he tugs at his clothes.

Now that Jinyoung mentions it, Jaebeom notices that his clothes are indeed simple and awfully  _ thin _ for this cold weather. He knows their resistance to harsh weather conditions is much higher, but his wings consistently ache when it nears fall and the cold winds start to blow. How Jinyoung can tolerate that in a thin cotton t-shirt is a mystery to him.  He wonders if he should offer to bring Jinyoung on a shopping trip and treat him to some nice clothing, but decides not to just yet. He still hasn’t fully processed their little  _ date  _ today which makes him unsure if he's ready to even think about a second one. It reminds him that he’s spent three good hours at angel’s home and that he hadn’t minded it one bit.

Heck, he had the most relaxing time he’s had in weeks. It feels as if he’s floated and broke the surface of the water and was greeted with sunshine on his face - as if he can finally blow off some steam and breathe. 

“I had fun today,” Jinyoung says as if he’s read Jaebeom’s mind. “I’d like to say ‘Let’s do this again sometime.’ like all mortals do but I guess that’s a little out of the question for us, huh?” 

Sensibly, Jaebeom would agree and they’d never meet again. Jaebeom wouldn’t have to risk his job and possibly his life, just to hang out with an angel to get out of a report. However, the undeniable disappointment in his voice makes the devil pause. He knows he had already overstepped his boundaries with their little hand-holding session during the movie but an invisible tug on his heartstrings make him hesitate.

_ If I turn him down directly, it’ll be a little mean, wouldn’t it? And it isn’t as if I didn’t enjoy myself today. Maybe there’s a way to keep this going until I gently let him down naturally,  _ Jaebeom thinks to himself.

“Maybe not. Who knows? I should get going. I have to pick up groceries on the way home,” Jaebeom says, hoping it’s good enough. He wants to give Jinyoung some hope but not too much that he’ll be devastated when nothing happens. 

It seems to have worked when Jinyoung’s whole demeanour brightens up as he flashes a boyish grin at Jaebeom, his pink cheeks bunching up under his crescent eyes. “Text me when you get back?” 

“Sure, angel,” Jaebeom replies, making his wings disappear as well. He then snaps his fingers to slip on his shoes and summon his wallet and phone into his pocket. “Goodnight, Jinyoung,” 

“Night!” Jinyoung waves from his seat on the couch as he watches Jaebeom leave. The door shuts behind him with the lock clicking shut on its own, no doubt protected by some sort of holy seal or whatever to keep Jinyoung safe. Jaebeom wonders if anyone was watching them right now from Heaven or Hell. Would they see him as a threat to Jinyoung? Or would they blame Jinyoung for tricking him into this? 

Jaebeom doesn’t want to think too hard about it just yet. He doesn’t know what might happen soon, but he knows that he’s just had a good time with an immortal enemy and it strangely leaves him wanting more.


	2. PART II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would like to clarify that I have no hate for any of the characters and I didn't mean to make Mark seem like a toxic friend. I just felt the need to amplify the fact that no angels really included Jinyoung or made him feel accepted, that's why Jaebeom's acceptance of him was such a big deal. He never felt at home when he was in Heaven or with his own kind but Jaebeom made him feel safe the minute they started hanging out.

** DEVIL. **

“So? How’d it go? Did you kiss him?” Jackson asks, putting his hands on his hips as a mother would. “Or did you already have sex?” 

“No-! We didn’t do anything, Seun. Please, I’m not planning on defiling someone’s innocence on the first meeting,” Jaebeom replies, pouring whiskey into both their glasses. He snaps his fingers and ice cubes clink against the glass. 

“So does that mean you plan on doing so on your second date, then? Because if you’re even planning on a second date, I hate to tell you this but you’re going to have to cancel,” Jackson says sternly. “You can’t be risking yourself like that again,” 

Jaebeom keeps quiet, guilty. He sips at his whiskey for a long, long time before Jackson gasps dramatically. “You’re going on a  _ second date? _ Goddamnit, hyung. There are tons of cute devils around, why can’t you just pick one on our side?” 

“I’m not  _ picking  _ anyone! I just...feel  _ bad  _ letting him go like this. It’s not fair to act as if I didn’t enjoy my time there and just ghost him, is it? He looked so hopeful that we’ll hang out again and you know I don’t have it in me to cancel without any reason,” Jaebeom reasons, frowning at Jackson who’s pacing around his living room. 

“I know, I know but there’s a reason and both of you know it. You could just say someone got suspicious and you can’t risk it again!” Jackson exclaims, excited at his brilliant idea. “I could even step in and be the devil who saw you!” 

Jaebeom keeps his mouth shut again, hesitant. Truth be told, he  _ wants  _ to meet Jinyoung again. He wants to hold the angel’s hand and maybe even kiss him if he could. 

Being with Jinyoung had shone some light on his mundane lifestyle where he did nothing but work, drink, smoke and sleep. He hadn’t had a genuine connection with someone in so long but things with Jinyoung had been comfortable since the minute they met. 

Being the hopeless romantic he is, he’d like to think that they were meant to meet somehow. He knows the idea of soulmates or fate is a little far fetched for immortals like them but Jaebeom doesn’t know what else to attribute his affinity with Jinyoung to.

The angel is special in many ways and Jaebeom can’t resist the curiosity to know him more. 

Clearly, his hesitation had made Jackson realise this as well. “Tell me if I’m wrong but you seem to  _ want  _ to hang out with this angel, hyung,” Jackson points out, coming to sit down next to him. “Y’know I’d usually be super supportive but this really isn’t safe for the both of you,” 

Jaebeom gulps down the rest of his whiskey and heavily sets the glass down. “I know that, Jackson. I’m grateful as a friend but...I can’t put it into words. Things with him were comfortable and easy from the start and I haven’t felt that in so long with another person other than you. It makes me  _ happy  _ when we hang out. I can’t just give that up without meeting him one last time,” 

“Hyung, you can’t-”

“I know I can’t, Seun-ah. But I just- I need this, okay? Just one last time and it’ll be over, I promise,” Jaebeom says, looking up at Jackson with pleading eyes. Jackson sighs, gulping down his whiskey as well.

“I don’t agree with this, but if he makes you happy then just once more wouldn’t hurt, I guess. But please be careful, hyung. I can’t lose my best friend,” Jackson states with fiery determination. “And if this ends up badly, I swear I’ll land that angel in the dungeon for hurting you. I just want you to be certain of what you want before you do anything and right now, you seem awfully confused. However, if you really want to go, I'll support you,"

Jaebeom couldn’t have wished for a better friend. He realises how this might impact Jackson as well; other devils might suspect him of fraternising with the enemy along with Jaebeom and his whole life could be affected. He also knows Jackson well enough to understand that Jackson isn’t worried about any of that but rather about Jaebeom and his safety.

He wraps an arm around Jackson’s shoulders and pulls him into a tight side hug. Skinship isn’t common between devils when it comes to anything other than sex, but Jackson has always been more cheerful and bubbly than the average devil and somehow rubbed off on Jaebeom. 

“I promise I will. Thank you, Seun-ah. I’ll see you in a bit, okay? I have to get to work.” Jaebeom gets up from his seat at Jackson’s dining table. His shoes are still intact because of how gravelly the flooring is in Hell, so he simply grabs his belongings.

“See ya. Text me if you need help. I’ll fly down there and kick anyone’s ass for you,” Jackson says, smiling. Jaebeom can tell it’s slightly strained, but he’s still grateful that Jackson isn’t openly opposing it. He rubs Jackson’s back one last time - the younger devil thankfully relaxing into his touch - before he leaves. 

Flying is necessary for Hell because devils are simply too lazy to build solid roads. It’s also different from what has been portrayed in the movies - no fire or volcanoes or lava spilling onto the roads and buildings. It’s exactly just like the mortal realm is, only darker with its grey sky and a long stretch of clouds. 

He digs his phone out of his pocket as he takes off from Jackson’s apartment. It’s on the highest floor of the building; each floor has a wide, open runway for its residents to fly off into the sky whenever necessary. It’s one of the more expensive residences in their district but affordable for a high-ranking administrative official like Jackson. Jaebeom could have spent his saving of rubies on an apartment in that building but the Bently waiting for him in the mortal realm had been too tempting to resist. 

_ I should text him, shouldn’t I? What should I say? ‘Hey’? Is that too flirtatious or is it too simple? Satan, why is texting so difficult?  _ Jaebeom internally complains as he types and deletes the first text to Jinyoung numerous times. Then, Jinyoung’s status changes to ‘online’ and he startles, almost dropping his phone in mid-air. 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ ,” Jaebeom curses, quickly just typing whatever comes to mind. 

_ JayB _

_ hey  _

_ Sent, 09:34 _

The reply comes sooner than expected, a  _ ding  _ going off on Jaebeom’s phone even before he locks the screen. 

_ Jinyoung _

_ Hey ~ _

_ I’m surprised you texted me first _

_ JayB _

_ is that supposed to be an insult or?  _

_ Read, 09:34 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ Nope! _

_ Honestly, I’m just honoured that you took the initiative _

Jaebeom’s lips quirk up at the sides at the angel’s optimistic and cheerfulness. He beats his wings a little harder to bring himself higher up into the air, where lesser devils are flying around. Most of them occupy the lower half which is closer to the ground where they can see they’re eye level with entrances to shopping malls and offices. Jaebeom likes to be away from the crowd so he usually takes the higher-flying lanes.

_ JayB _

_ i’ll take that as a backhanded compliment _

_ are you at work now? _

_ Read, 09:35 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ Yeah, my shift starts at 9 every day _

_ What about you? Don’t you have to start early too? _

_ JayB _

_ yeah but they don’t really care as long as you meet your quota for the week _

_ i’m already done with mine so i don’t have much to do, honestly _

_ Read, 09:35 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ Wow, an overachiever I see _

_ Did you need anything, by the way?  _

“Must you assume that I need something to text you? Direct as always, I see,” Jaebeom utters under his breath with a tiny smirk.

_ JayB _

_ about that second date you wanted… _

_ Read, 09:36 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ I was kidding! _

_ I mean, unless you want to!! _

_ If not we don’t have to. I know it’s weird and I’m exactly the most fun for company, am I? _

_ JayB _

_ next week, sunday _

_ i’ll go over and pick you up at the same time _

_ Read, 09:36 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ WHAT _

Jaebeom chuckles to himself. Amid his distraction, he almost bumps into another devil. The lady - dressed in a tight latex bodysuit with a thin fur coat thrown loosely over her shoulders - gives him a quick once over and winks flirtatiously. Jaebeom feigns a confident smirk in reply before flying off, faster than before. 

_ Jinyoung _

_ Where are we going? _

_ How do I know I’m not going to get betrayed and killed by a group of your friends in a dark alley? _

_ JayB _

_ please, angel _

_ you’re probably as intimidating as they are, if not more _

_ Read, 09:37 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ But if we’re seen hanging out together won’t it be riskier? _

_ I can’t disguise my aura, y’know _

_ JayB _

_ trust me, i’ll do it for you _

_ just don’t dress in full white on that day and we’ll be fine _

_ Read, 09:37 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ But I literally only have one black t-shirt that’s probably way too small to fit _

_ And a pair of blue jeans, I think _

Jaebeom sighs, taking a left turn onto another street. He pictures Jinyoung’s figure and his proportions in his head; he doubts any of his clothing would be a good fit without them being too loose. 

_ JayB _

_ what size do you wear _

_ i’ll pick something up for you and bring it over next week since i’m free for the day _

_ Read, 09:38 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ Wow I feel like I’m being bribed but okay _

_ Um a size M for shirts as long as they’re not too tight and size 38 for pants _

_ I might need a belt, though, if the waist is too large  _

_ JayB _

_ then why don’t i just buy it one size smaller? _

_ wait is this because of your ass  _

_ Read, 09:38 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ Hey! Rude! _

_ My ass is perfectly fine :( _

_ But yes, I do have to buy pants a size bigger sometimes because of them _

_ JayB _

_ i’ll just get the sizes and we’ll alter them if needed _

_ see you next sunday then, angel _

_ Read, 09:39 _

_ Jinyoung _

_ Oh _

_ See you Jaebeom ~ _

Jaebeom locks his phone screen and cautiously surveys his surroundings. Everyone seems to be minding their own business on their daily commute to their respective destinations so he supposes he’s safe. He takes another final right turn before he reaches the largest shopping mall in their district. It’s also home to the expensive brands - mostly mortal brands that they ship in every week or so - but Jaebeom doesn’t mind spending when it comes to clothing because he prides himself on his style and dressing very much.

He knows he can’t go for anything too extreme for Jinyoung since the younger has more of a laid-back, simple style as compared to Jaebeom’s. He lands lightly on his feet and shakes out his wings before folding them in, preventing them from hitting anyone in the face. 

( It had happened once or twice before when Jaebeom was still getting used to how large and wide his wings were as compared to other normal devils. As a destined soul collector, he was reincarnated with a special set of jet black wings which resembled those of a raven, except with a retractable, sharpened horn at the tip. He had almost sliced someone’s cheek because of those. Since then, he had sworn to be more careful. )

He walks into the closest shop - the display showing off shimmery shirts and studded jackets with rubies embedded at the chest. It’s a little bit tacky, but Jaebeom gives it a go anyway. Inside, he surveys the store and finds a section of much more conservative and simple clothes.

He picks out a sweater - a pale baby blue that he thinks Jinyoung would look absolutely adorable in. Then, he chooses something fit for their second date ( yes, he’ll admit it’s a  _ date,  _ now. ). Going for a plain yet seductive look for Jinyoung, he grabs a red and black button-down shirt with a wide, open collar along with a pair of tight, leather jeans. He figures accessories would be useless since Jinyouny doesn’t have any piercings but he picks out a single thick-banded ring and heads to the checkout.

It doesn’t amount to much - only 10 grams of rubies - and Jaebeom is satisfied with himself. The date seems a long way from now but Jaebeom is already excited to see Jinyoung again. He wants to give him a good time since it’s most likely the last they’ll ever see each other again. 

However, he’s also scared. Awfully so. He knows he promised Jackson to cut their ties after this meeting but what if it goes well again? What if he falls even deeper into this pit he carved for himself? What if he actually turns out catching feelings for this angel and can’t resist him anymore? What then?

_____________________________________________

_ A _ _ NGEL. _

The week passes in a blink of an eye. Jinyoung is thankful because he had been a nervous wreck the whole week due to the anticipation building up in his stomach every day. He had made various mistakes in his work due to that.

For example, on Tuesday when he had to mark a new mortal and almost ended up showing himself when he spotted the man. The whole street would have seen him with his wings and his luminescent skin but he was just so distracted thinking about Jaebeom and their date that he lost focus. 

Then, on Thursday, he had almost collected the wrong soul in the same way Jaebeom had. He had almost touched the man when a hot pain ran through his hand, making him flinch away. When souls are marked, the devil or angel might sometimes put on an extra protective seal on them to make sure they’re extra safe. Those souls are usually destined to be rebirthed as high-ranking officials or archangels in the respective realms. 

The pain had left him annoyed and frustrated with himself for the rest of the evening, but also left him reminiscing about his first meeting with Jaebeom. 

Don’t get him wrong, though. He doesn’t like Jaebeom in that way. At least, that’s what he tells himself every day when he catches himself drifting off to think about Jaebeom’s steely eyes and beautiful, black wings. He wouldn’t call it a  _ crush _ , either, because it’s more than just attraction to outward appearances. He enjoys more than just staring at Jaebeom - he likes their conversations and the comfort that being with Jaebeom brings.

He had always felt out of place with other angels other than Mark. They thought he was too ‘radical’ or ‘unholy’, even though all he did was crack some inappropriate jokes or play some harmless pranks on them sometimes. He just wanted to have some fun and live life the way it was meant to be lived - carefree and to its fullest. Even if he was an immortal with an important job, that didn’t mean he had to limit himself to anything like the rest of them were. 

Mark was the only one who understood him and loved him for who he was despite being an archangel with a high rank. He didn’t condemn Jinyoung for his actions or ostracise him as openly as the rest did. 

This made Jinyoung feel bad, of course, because Mark ended up getting some of the hate as well. To make matters worse, he hadn’t even told Mark about Jaebeom yet. He knew there were limits to his friend’s understanding and patience and meeting a devil would definitely be a step over the line. 

He has a feeling, though, that he’s been watched for the past few days. He hadn’t mentioned it to Jaebeom because he didn’t want the devil freaking out and bailing on him. The presence of another angel hovering near him was faint but Jinyoung could pick it up every now and then when the wind was stronger - the scent of roses and clean cotton. He knew that scent very well and wouldn’t be surprised if he got paid a visit after his date with Jaebeom.

It’s most likely the last time they might ever meet again if he gets caught and he doesn’t want to sacrifice that for anything. He treasures Jaebeom even though they’ve just met a week ago because Jaebeom makes him feel welcomed and safe. Jinyoung doesn’t get that feeling with anyone - not even Mark sometimes when the older angel casts him a strange look of sadness and pity. He loves Mark and is eternally grateful to him for all the years of friendships but he needs something new and exciting - someone like Jaebeom who’s full of mystery and wonder and oh-so-handsome. 

* * *

Jinyoung is showered and ready on his sofa for Jaebeom’s arrival half-an-hour before their agreed time. He had rushed through his work today, being extra quick and collecting any unmarked souls he could find on the streets. The quota he is assigned is always quite small because there are only so few mortals who aren’t marked yet, but the process of talking to mortals is tedious and tiresome. 

Nonetheless, he had made it to his apartment with an hour and a half to have a light snack and a warm shower. He had even scrubbed and conditioned his wings to have them extra soft, even though he was sure he would have to conceal them today. He hadn’t put on any perfume and used a different, milder shampoo to hide his natural angel scent. He doesn’t know what Jaebeom will do to hide his presence, but he assumes it has something to do with perfume because they’re mostly identified by a unique smell they carry around. 

Idle on his sofa, Jinyoung flips through the channels and settles on something mundane - a mortal reality show about matchmaking. He watches it with a pillow tucked under his arm, glancing at the ticking clock every now and then. Every minute feels like forever and he groans, letting his head roll back to rest on the back of his sofa.

“Waiting for someone? Don’t tell me you're going out with the  _ devil  _ again, Jinyoungie,” Mark says, standing firmly behind him. Jinyoung hadn’t even felt the older angel materialising in his living room. He jumps up, surprised. 

“So you  _ have  _ been tailing me for the past week. Look, hyung, it’s not that big of a deal! It’s just harmless friends, that’s it,” Jinyoung defends, taking a step away from the sofa. He hadn’t prepared to see Mark, especially not so close to Jaebeom’s arrival. He had expected a visit tomorrow or perhaps even tonight, but  _ definitely  _ not as this timing. 

“Harmless? Jinyoung, your wings could be  _ severed  _ for this! You could be exiled to the mortal realm and become human! How is that harmless? You’ll actually  _ die  _ once you’re a mortal and you can’t be rebirthed again. That’ll be the end of your life in this universe. Do you really want to give all of that up for some  _ stupid  _ devil?” Mark yells, sputtering with disbelief.

“He is  _ not  _ stupid!” Jinyoung shouts back, annoyed that Mark would refer to Jaebeom that way. “He’s kind and welcoming and more accepting than any of the other angels back at home. I’d expect  _ you, _ of all people, to know how important that is to me,” 

“Jinyoung, you can’t just expect me to blindly support this. You’re my best friend. I don’t want you to  _ die _ ,” Mark states. His voice is determined but pleading at the same time. Jinyoung has never seen him this desperate before. He knows Mark is right, he  _ knows it damn well.  _ If he was thinking logically, it would make no sense to give up a whole lifetime just for a devil he met a week ago. 

But that one single date with Jaebeom - the short movie they watched and the meal they shared - gave Jinyoung more happiness than he’s felt in years. He felt  _ alive  _ and so much more free than he’s been for the past decade. He could be himself and say whatever he wanted without having to think if it was inappropriate or not. He could openly make jokes and pass innuendos, could be as friendly and touchy as he wanted and Jaebeom hadn’t even spent a second judging him for it. Jaebeom - a mere  _ devil  _ \- had made him feel more welcomed than anyone of his own kind had, perhaps even Mark.

He had always felt like a bit of a thorn in his side, and perhaps Mark had felt that way too. Maybe that was why he was so desperate to cling onto Jinyoung because he didn’t want his years of effort and self-sacrifice to go to waste.  _ That’s a really selfish thing to do,  _ Jinyoung thought to himself nastily. He knows it’s not right to assume but Mark had insulted the one being to ever care about Jinyoung despite their vast differences and he was  _ not  _ about to let that slide. 

“I’m not expecting you to do anything for me, hyung. I’ve decided to give up on Heaven. It never did anything much for me, anyway. If you want to turn me in then so be it - I know I’ve made life hard for you these past few decades,” Jinyoung says indifferently. A look of shock crosses Mark’s face but it quickly changes into anger. 

“You can’t just do this, Jinyoung! If I don’t have you then what do I have? I’ve spent so many years trying to fit you in with the rest of them back home, even letting it slide when you make those horrible, disgusting jokes. All that effort and you don’t even care about me and our friendship?” Mark cries, lashing out. 

Jinyoung recoils in astonishment. Mark had never once said a thing about him and his actions - always quietly smiling or even laughing along. He had never once shown disgust or hatred towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung can’t believe how stupid he was to think that someone in that conservative environment would have actually accepted him for who he is. 

“So our whole friendship was a lie, then? You laughing and supporting me, letting me stay over and us having meals together. I even let you  _ cry  _ on my shoulder when you got punished. If I was so  _ disgusting  _ then why don’t you just fucking  _ leave,  _ hyung?” Jinyoung yells, seeing red. It was as if all he’s ever known was crumbling down, yet he still held on to the ray of hope that Jaebeom was. He hadn’t lost sight of what this whole argument was about and he was damn determined to fight for it. 

Mark’s face morphs into something Jinyoung hadn’t seen before- indifference. His lips are pursed and his eyes cold and uncaring, as if he’s plotting Jinyoung’s downfall. “You’ll be sacrificing your precious devil’s life as well! Do you really think he’s willing to take that risk for you? An angel who doesn’t even do his job right and has his life in a mess? You’re  _ nothing  _ to him, Jinyoung-ah. He’s just playing with you and your feelings and when he’s done, you’ll come back to me begging to have your life back,”

The words pierce through Jinyoung’s heart, sharp and deadly like a dagger dipped in poison. He hadn’t expected Mark to use his weaknesses against him, not in a way that was so truthful that it cut so deep. He didn’t want things to turn out this way but Mark was a completely different person than Jinyoung had thought he was. There was no way he could turn back now. He could only hope to convince Jaebeom to hold onto him.

The doorbell rings, then. Both angels turn to stare at the door - one with worry and one with pure hatred. “You know where to find me if you decide otherwise. If not, it would do you best to turn yourself in by tomorrow or I’ll have to take things into my own hands,” Mark says coolly before he disappears into thin air. Jinyoung takes a few deep breaths, clinging to himself to calm down. Jaebeom calls his name from outside, a hint of worry in it. Jinyoung brings himself to shakily move to the door.

* * *

** DEVIL. **

“Hi, I’m glad you’re here,” Jinyoung greets, giving Jaebeom a weak smile. Jaebeom frowns and gently shifts both of them inside, hands holding Jinyoung’s shoulders. In his right hand is a paper bag which he sets down on the couch, his left hand never leaving Jinyoung’s shoulder. 

“Something happened, didn’t it? I can smell another angel. Did your friend visit you? He found out, didn’t he?” Jaebeom asks gently, snapping his fingers to get his shoes off. He doesn’t bother slipping on slippers yet; Jinyoung can’t even look him properly in the eye for more than a second. 

“I wouldn’t call him my friend anymore. Turns out I was more of a project for him to work on so that he could make me fit in with the other angels at home. He never really liked me and told me to decide by tomorrow,” Jinyoung tells him, laughing hollowly. It horrifies Jaebeom - that an angel could actually be so nasty and horrible to their own kind. He had always thought they were better than devils, more caring and amiable.  _ Turns out neither kind is better than the other, huh?  _ Jaebeom thinks as he slides his hands down to hold Jinyoung’s waist. 

“Decide between what?” Jaebeom asks, even though he already knows the answer.  _ If you know it, then why would you still make him say it? Do you want him to choose you? Even if he does, would you choose him?  _ the voice in his head asks, wary. 

Would he? He still has a long, stable life ahead of him with a good friend to accompany him throughout. He’d probably meet a handsome or pretty devil somewhere in the future, too. Even if they didn’t have any romantic attraction to each other, Jaebeom would be guaranteed some sort of a partner as well. He would have so many decades left to live, but were they even worth living?

He would still face the same judgemental looks every now and then from head officials whenever he walked into the office, would still have to constantly fake a smirk to seem confident even though he was crumbling on the inside. He’d still have to go to work every day and lead a pointless, empty life with only so little to look forward to. 

Sure, he had Jackson to be with him but the younger devil could thrive even without him in Hell. He was destined to be successful and was well-liked despite being Jaebeom’s best friend. But Jaebeom? He didn’t have any of that. 

Every night after work, all he wanted was to go home and smoke and cry. He had been lonely - awfully so - and it  _ sucked  _ to have to survive that along with the rest of his problems at work. Being with Jinyoung had given him more than that, even if it were for a short while. Even if he hadn’t been completely sure about it initially, it had turned out to be more exciting and purposeful than Jaebeom’s whole life. 

He knew he’d be giving up Jackson and their friendship, but he trusted Jackson enough to know that the younger would support him no matter what. Jaebeom looks at Jinyoung who’s currently chewing on his lower lip, refusing to truly look at him, and decides to give everything up just so that he can be with the one being who made him feel true happiness again. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I promise we’ll figure this out together, okay? I’m not going anywhere,” Jaebeom says softly, gripping Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung glances up, doubtful, and Jaebeom flashes him one of his most genuine grins ever. The angel breaks into a small smile and sighs, resting his head on Jaebeom’s shoulder. 

“He’s making me choose between you and Heaven,” Jinyoung mumbles. Jaebeom waits for him to continue but he doesn’t. He supposes the angel might be feeling scared, so he speaks instead. 

“So did you pick me? Because I chose you, y’know. If you didn’t choose me back we’d have quite an awkward situation here,” Jaebeom says, chuckling. Jinyoung jerks his head back so quickly it almost collides with Jaebeom’s chin. 

“WHAT?” Jinyoung exclaims, his eyes wide with disbelief. “You  _ chose me _ ? When? Why? How? Huh?” Jaebeom laughs, feeling like he’s high on drugs except Jinyoung is the cause of it. 

“I just did, because you’re amazing and you made me feel happy after I’ve been lonely for decades. Did he say he’ll report you and cut your wings off? Or do we have to go there ourselves?” Jaebeom asks nonchalantly, turning around to grab the paper bag he had brought. 

“What? No-! Jaebeom! I can’t let them cut your wings off!” Jinyoung says, incredulous. “You can’t just go around sacrificing them for me,” Then, much softer as if he’s scared to hear a bad reply, “I make you happy?”

“Yeah, you do,” Jaebeom admits sincerely, holding Jinyoung’s hand oh-so-gently. “I’m not doing it for  _ you _ , Jinyoung. Not entirely, anyway. I’m doing this because I want to, for  _ us _ . I told you, didn’t I? I chose you,” Jaebeom repeats. He hands Jinyoung the bag, opening it for him to peer at the contents. Jinyoung grabs the first thing he sees - the black shirt. He holds it up, gaping at Jaebeom.

“You bought this? For me? Isn’t this expensive?” Jinyoung asks, looking at the price tag and the brand. Jaebeom shrugs, taking out the jeans and ring as well. Jinyoung carefully takes them, immediately slipping on the ring. Jaebeom’s heart hammers in his chest when he sees how well it fits Jinyoung despite his slender fingers. 

“Go change and we’ll go out. I’ll let you try the things a devil does for a night before we become mortals.” Jaebeom grins, patting Jinyoung’s waist. The angel smiles up at him, infinitely brighter than before. 

“Okay, but before I go, I’d like to tell you that I don’t love you. I do like you but I think I just want to enjoy things the way they are first before they move on. I don’t wanna end up ruining things for myself because we move on too quickly,” Jinyoung states. 

Jaebeom thought those words would’ve hurt him, but they didn’t. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly at this point, he agrees. “Me too. Let’s take it slow. But for the record, no messing around with others still,” Jaebeom warns, smiling fondly at Jinyoung. The angel glows - not in the usual way but in his own happy, adorable way with eye whiskers and rosy cheeks - as he returns the smile. 

“You too. Give me a minute. You can wait outside if you’d like,” Jinyoung says before he hurries off to the bathroom. Jaebeom wants to question why he doesn’t just change in front of him but then realises that might be a bit much for them whilst they’re sober. Then, he realises he wants to see Jinyoung naked and pliant under his hands by the end of the night. 

* * *

He gets his wish soon enough.

Jaebeom had brought him to a fancy restaurant where he had his first-ever meal in the mortal realm. The food wasn’t the best, but seeing Jinyoung enjoy the fine dining and delicious red wine had been a rewarding experience. Of course, Jaebeom had paid for it. The angel had felt bad but Jaebeom reminded him of their deal during their first date and said Jinyoung could get the bill on their third one. It had made Jinyoung break into a shy smile and Jaebeom had kissed him in the streets right there and then. 

They hadn’t bothered much with concealing either of their identities because they had already made the choice together. It was bound to be difficult and somewhat dangerous, of course, but neither of them cared when they linked pinkies and strolled down the street at night. 

Jaebeom told his lamest jokes ever and they made Jinyoung laugh, a low, rich sound that was music to Jaebeom’s ears. Jinyoung had pink cheeks and was breathless by the time they reached the Bently after their meal. Jinyoung had been fascinated by the various functions of the car, especially the radio which played a list of Jaebeom’s favourite songs from the ’90s. 

Then, Jaebeom had taken a smoke right before he stepped into Jinyoung’s apartment again. Jinyoung, being ever adventurous and curious, had asked to try it. 

“You sure? You might end up coughing a lot and it might hurt for a first-timer,” Jaebeom says as they lean together on the concrete wall by the side of the apartment building. Jinyoung nods, reaching for the lighted stick with gentle fingers. Jaebeom lets him take it out of his mouth and watches with hooded eyes as Jinyoung wraps his thick lips around it and takes a puff. 

He ends up coughing mid-inhale and Jaebeom chuckles, taking the stick from him and patting him on the back. “Come here, angel,” Jaebeom mumbles before he takes a long puff, holding his breath in. He pulls Jinyoung over with a firm hand on the back of his neck and guides his mouth to the angel’s. Once their mouths are slotted against each other, Jaebeom exhales the smoke into Jinyoung’s mouth, letting him taste the mild bitterness and heat of it. 

Jinyoung lets out a low, appreciative sound in the back of his throat and Jaebeom feels his blood rush south, suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him more. He slips his tongue into Jinyoung’s warm, sweet mouth, hungrily exploring it. The kiss outside the restaurant had been soft and innocent but this one was filled with passion and want and  _ heat _ , so tempting that Jaebeom chased it desperately. 

Jinyoung moans softly, wrapping a hand around Jaebeom’s neck and pulling him closer. Jaebeom breaks the kiss to breathe but Jinyoung surprises him by grabbing the cigarette and taking a puff, more steady this time. He does the same thing as Jaebeom - holds the smoke in and pulls the devil in for a kiss. Jaebeom lustfully returns it, incredibly turned on by how sexy Jinyoung can be.

“Let’s go up,” Jinyoung whispers to him, tugging at his shirt. The devil nods, clinging onto Jinyoung’s shoulders with lazy arms. He usually wouldn’t be so affected and horny after just a few kisses, but Jinyoung is especially intoxicating. 

The angel checks around them, making sure that no one is watching before he vanishes and brings them both up to his apartment. They land with a soft thump, right in Jinyoung’s living room, which looks the exact same as it did a few hours ago.

Except for this time, they’re occupied tearing each other’s clothes off in a tangled mess of limbs and clumsy kisses with too much teeth that Jaebeom tastes blood. At the back of his mind, Jaebeom knows that they could just snap and make their clothes vanish but stripping Jinyoung off those tight leather jeans that hug his perfect ass and delicious thighs is an experience Jaebeom doesn’t want to be robbed of. 

“Come here, angel,” Jaebeom mumbles, gesturing for Jinyoung. Jinyoung shakes his head and takes Jaebeom back when he easily lifts Jaebeom up in his arms, carrying him. Jaebeom’s legs automatically wrap around Jinyoung’s waist as he shoots Jinyoung a surprised look even amidst the sexual atmosphere. Jinyoung smirks, opening the bedroom door smoothly with a single hand before he tosses Jaebeom onto the bed.

* * *

_ ANGEL. _

“I might shy away when I’m not allowed to touch but you…” Jinyoung trails off as he shamefully rakes his eyes down Jaebeom’s mostly naked figure splayed out on his bed. His black wings are spread out behind him with moonlight shining on them from the outside, making them appear almost shiny and metallic. His body - pale and unmarked, makes Jinyoung want to bite him everywhere. Jinyoung eyes the curve of Jaebeom's boxers hungrily, licking his lips. “You look awfully  _ sinful _ , Jaebeom,”

Jaebeom chuckles, fixing Jinyoung a dangerously seductive look. “Well, I’ll have you know that I’m actually a switch so none of this really surprises me. I’ll be all yours to wreck tonight if you’d like, angel,”

It’s Jinyoung’s turn to laugh, even though the sentence only makes his cock twitch in his boxers. “Then you top. I’d like to see a devil in action in bed. Besides, I doubt you can really do much to me. It’ll surprise you how many kinks I have,” Jinyoung smugly tells Jaebeom, pulling him up and swapping with him. Jaebeom shoves him down and sits on top of him even before he can properly lie down. 

The look in Jaebeom’s eye, which was passive earlier, has been replaced with a piercing, hungry gaze that bores right into Jinyoung’s soul. Jaebeom has no doubt turned on his power and Jinyoung is falling right into his trap. 

“You sure about that,  _ angel _ ? I think I’ve already figured one out with how much you twitch down here, every time I call you that,” Jaebeom drawls, ripping off Jinyoung’s boxers in a swift motion to reveal his leaking hard cock that slaps against his stomach. Jinyoung squirms as the cold air hits the sensitive head and Jaebeom smirks, licking his front canines. 

Jaebeom kisses him again, rougher this time. Jaebeom tastes of smoke and the taste adds to the high of finally getting touched by the devil. Rough hands grab at his hips, moving him to lie down properly. Jaebeom reaches blindly and he bites Jinyoung’s lower lip at the same moment he wraps a hot hand around Jinyoung’s cock, pumping him firmly.

“Hah-! Jaebeom!” he cries, jerking up. It’s been so long since he’s ever been touched there. No angels were willing to get into bed with anyone since they believed in purity so the last time Jinyoung actually touched himself had probably been a full year ago. He’s extra sensitive and already feels warm slick oozing out of the tip. 

“Satan, you’re so fucking  _ wet _ ,” Jaebeom curses, leaning back to stare as he pumps Jinyoung. The intense gaze turns the angel on even more and he feels embarrassed but awfully hot and even needier. He makes grabby hands at Jaebeom and the devil rubs a thumb over the wet head, spreading the precum beading at the slit.

“Ah!” Jinyoung gasps as his hips jerk up, bucking into the tight warmth of Jaebeom’s firm grip. “I don’t wanna...don't wanna.. _ hah _ ...come yet-!” Jinyoung cries as Jaebeom speeds up, ignoring Jinyoung.

Jaebeom laughs, the degrading sound turning Jinyoung on even more and making more precum spill from his leaking cock. “I thought you said I couldn’t do much, hmm? Not so cocky after all, are ya? Or did you just need someone to put you in your place?” Jaebeom growls right next to his ear before he sucks on his shoulder harshly, no doubt leaving marks. 

“Oh, fucking  _ christ _ ...hah-! Please,  _ please _ ...I’m gonna come soon, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung moans, throwing his head back against the pillows as his back arches before his hips buck unsteadily. Jaebeom stops, then, gripping the base tightly. Jinyoung whines, unable to stand it with his release being stopped. 

“Beg for it, angel,” Jaebeom states firmly, before continuing with a gravelly voice, “like a good boy would. That’s what you are, right? A good little angel for me?” 

And Jinyoung swears to the Heavens he has never felt so turned on in his life. 

“ _ God _ , please  _ daddy _ I need-!” Jinyoung’s sentence gets cut off by Jaebeom flipping him around onto his knees, suddenly rough and impatient. “Jaebeom…?” he questions, right before delicious, hot pain flares on his ass cheek, making him moan. 

“Wrong, angel,” Jaebeom grits out, landing another smack on Jinyoung’s ass, no doubt turning the white skin there pink. Jinyoung moans, leaking precum onto his sheets. “Say it,  _ beg  _ for it, or I won’t give you anything,” 

“Fuck,  _ please  _ daddy!” Another smack, making Jinyoung cry out. “I want-want your cock...please…” It seems to have worked this time because Jaebeom is tugging off his own boxers and tossing them somewhere off the bed that Jinyoung can’t see. He can only feel Jaebeom’s hard cock resting on his tailbone as the devil spits on his fingers, lubing them up before he sticks one near Jinyoung’s rim. 

He jerks away at the foreign wetness and Jaebeom pulls him back with a firm grip on his hip, effectively forcing his finger in. “Ngh! Fucking  _ christ _ …” Jinyoung curses as the single finger stretches him out already, his ass not accustomed to intrusion. The pain is bearable, of course, and Jaebeom knows that as well. Still, he waits until Jinyoung loosens up before moving.

It feels like Heaven but better - like he’s floating. He reaches down to tug on his cock so that he can come, but Jaebeom catches him moving and delivers another smack to his red ass cheeks. He adds another finger, not waiting for Jinyoung before he moves them. “No touching unless I say so, angel. You wanna come so bad then come without touching yourself. You could do that for daddy, right?” 

It’s so degrading yet every word just makes Jinyoung wetter and wetter. The pleasure from Jaebeom’s fingers stretching him out takes him higher and higher, his moans getting more wanton as he reaches his peak. Jaebeom probably senses it and leans forward, lining his cock up with Jinyoung’s entrance. 

He removes his fingers and slides in one smooth movement, the thickness and heat of his hard cock tipping Jinyoung off the edge. “ _ Ahh-! Daddy, touch me, please,”  _ Jinyoung whines as his hips jerk forward unsteadily with each spurt of white cum onto his sheets. He slumps forward, some of his own juices smearing onto his stomach and chest, but Jaebeom doesn’t stop. 

He fucks into Jinyoung’s tight ass with vigour, chasing the delicious clench of it. Jinyoung goes into oversensitivity, crying out. “Just -  _ shit  _ \- a while more, angel. Come on, be good for daddy,” he pants, smacking Jinyoung’s ass with every few thrusts. Jinyoung rocks back, wanting to be good for the devil, wanting him to feel as good as he made Jinyoung feel. 

He feels Jaebeom growing hotter and hotter as he drives his cock in deeper with every hard thrust, hitting Jinyoung’s prostate and making him see stars. The angel feels heat build up in the pit of his stomach again, the pain from oversensitivity giving way to another bout of pleasure. 

“Satan, you’re so good, angel.  _ So fucking good,  _ for me.” Jaebeom punctuates each word with a particularly hard thrust, aiming for Jinyoung’s sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. 

“ _ Please, _ daddy. I need - _ hah  _ \- I can’t take it...ngh!” Jinyoung moans, barely grasping on. Jaebeom moves with more fervour, chasing his own release. After a few more thrusts, Jinyoung feels a stutter in his rhythm.

“Fuck,  _ angel _ ,” Jaebeom moans before he buries himself in Jinyoung, pumping his cum into Jinyoung’s tightness. The liquid heat brings Jinyoung over the edge as well, waves of white, hot pleasure cascading over him a second time. He barely keeps his knees bent even with Jaebeom’s shaky hand still supporting his hips, and they pant against each other for a while until they come down from their highs. 

Jaebeom pulls out gently, watching his cum ooze out of Jinyoung’s clenching entrance. “I’ll get tissues. Could you get the sheets?” Jaebeom whispers, patting Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung barely manages a nod, too blissed out to properly process the words. When Jaebeom comes back, he’s sitting back on his feet and staring at the cum spilt onto his own sheets as if he can’t imagine he just did that.

“Wanna take a shower?” Jaebeom asks, rubbing Jinyoung’s shoulders. Jinyoung shakes his head, bending over again so that Jaebeom can clean him up. Jinyoung doesn’t have a towel in his bathroom, so Jaebeom had to wet some tissues instead. The scrunched up clump is cold against Jinyoung’s skin and the angel shivers, which Jaebeom finds absolutely adorable. 

He snaps his fingers and the stain on the sheets disappear, though the smell isn’t completely gone. Jinyoung flops down onto the bed and turns over, stretching with a content sigh. He pulls the tucked-in covers out from under him, eyes lazily closed in the process.

“Thank you, Jaebeom. You’re the best, y’know?” Jinyoung mumbles sleepily as Jaebeom works on the drying cum on his chest and stomach. 

“Really? I didn’t know I was that good in bed,” Jaebeom jokes as he wipes off the sticky white substance and tosses the tissue somewhere. He stretches out his wings, cramped from the tension built up in his body earlier. Jinyoung pats the bed next to him, grinning.

“Not just that, dummy. You’re so nice to me even if I’m different,” Jinyoung tells him. “That’s why I chose you,” 

Jaebeom hums thoughtfully, propping his head up with a hand to look at Jinyoung. “I chose you for the same reason, I guess. I don’t know, really. I’ve just been lonely and so upset with my life that I hadn’t really noticed it till you came crashing into it,” 

“I didn’t crash! I just gently... _ slid _ into it,” Jinyoung says, laughing at himself. Jaebeom grins, so damn happy that he’s chosen Jinyoung. 

“Let’s go to bed. Long day tomorrow, hmm?” Jinyoung nods, pulling the covers over them. Jaebeom doesn’t bother making his wings vanish - he kinda likes seeing them in contrast with Jinyoung’s. Besides, it’s their last day with them. Hence, he wraps his left wing around Jinyoung and pulls him closer instead, enveloping him in soft feathers.

“Goodnight, Jaebeom,” Jinyoung sleepily mumbles, wrapping his right wing around him as well. His eyes are contentedly shut, a small smile on his lips. Jaebeom reaches to stroke his cheek, falling for him a little bit more every second he watches the steady inhale and exhale that Jinyoung takes.

“Goodnight, angel,” Jaebeom whispers, pressing one last kiss to Jinyoung’s forehead before he rests his cheek against the slightly sweaty hair there, feeling blessed for once. 

He doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring but he knows that he won’t ever give up trying for Jinyoung because Jinyoung wouldn’t give up on him, either. He chose his own happiness for once in this shitty lifetime - there’s no  _ damn  _ way he isn’t going to do his best to protect it.

* * *

_ ANGEL. _

“You’re absolutely sure about this, right? Because I swear to fucking Satan, hyung. If you aren’t, I’ll personally go down to the mortal realm to purge your cursed soul,” the devil says to Jaebeom. He’s got a sturdy build with defined muscles showing with that muscle t-shirt he’s wearing. He hadn’t greeted Jinyoung yet since he arrived after Jaebeom called him, but Jinyoung is honestly mildly intimidated by his loud nature. 

“I’m absolutely certain, Jackson. This is the first-ever time I’m doing something for myself and I hope you’ll support me,” Jaebeom says firmly, fixing Jackson a steady gaze. Jackson sighs, glancing at Jinyoung and then back to Jaebeom.

“You slept with him, didn’t you? Was his ass really that worth it to leave a whole lifetime behind?” Jackson asks, half-joking. Jaebeom cracks a smile, stepping forward to pull Jackson into a hug. Jackson hugs him fiercely, eyes rimmed red as he looks at Jaebeom. 

“Take care of him. If he gets hurt you know who I’m coming for first and I’m not nearly as nice as Jaebeom hyung is when it comes to confronting someone,” Jackson tells him without any hostility. Jinyoung nods once, giving Jackson a smile which he hopes looks as friendly as he wants it to be. Jackson, thankfully, smiles back.  _ He’s got good taste in friends, unlike me,  _ Jinyoung thinks to himself, mind wandering back to Mark.

He knows he’ll have to face the older angel later on, not to mention probably get his wings severed by him at the Void. He shivered as he thought about going there. The Void was a dark, empty space where angels and devils could co-exist, but were sent there as punishment to wander the emptiness for the rest of their lives. Of course, that was punishment for crimes like treason or theft or anything else. The crime Jaebeom and Jinyoung committed were considered the worst and deserved the horrible punishment of being exiled.

The thought scared Jinyoung to death but imagining a whole  _ normal  _ life with Jaebeom shooed all the fear away and only left excitement. Jinyoung wanted to be able to grow old and live a free life with Jaebeom, wanted to see him throughout this lifetime and die without regrets. 

“You’re my best friend, y’know that, don’t you? Satan, I’m gonna miss you so much, hyung,” Jackson tells Jaebeom, hugging him even tighter. Jaebeom returns it with the same energy.

“I’ll miss you too, Jacks. Promise me you’ll visit when you’re free. In secret, of course. Don’t want you getting exiled either,” Jaebeom says, grinning as he pats Jackson’s back. “But thank you, Seun-ah. So much. It means a lot to me that you’re supporting me in this,” 

“Like I said, hyung. I don’t agree with it but if it makes you happy, do it. I’ll be happy for you, too. And of course, I’ll visit. You better have learnt how to cook some mortal dishes for me by then. I expect a full-course meal and the finest wine they have here,” Jackson says, holding back tears as he looks at Jaebeom. “Although, I think your boyfriend here would be a better cook than you,” 

Jinyoung flushes, shaking his head in embarrassment. “Please, he can barely cook  _ jjajangmyeon.  _ It’s a bean paste noodle dish, he’ll make it for you next time,” Jaebeom adds when he sees Jackson’s mildly confused look. “But let’s go. Mark will probably appear soon if we don’t go and I can’t guarantee that I won’t smack the living shit out of him,” 

Jinyoung grins, walking over to hold Jaebeom’s left hand. “Coming, Jackson-ssi?” he asks. Jackson nods, taking hold of Jaebeom’s right hand. Jinyoung brings them to the Void in the blink of an eye, both devils getting thrown by the sudden transporting. Mark is already there, looking at them with his arms crossed impatiently.

“You’re late,  _ Jinyoung _ ,” Mark states, staring at his and Jaebeom’s intertwined fingers. Then, he looks to Jaebeom and Jackson, rolling his eyes with disgust. “God and Satan are already here, hurry up and we’ll get this over with.” Jaebeom fixes Mark a glare and Jinyoung can feel him tensing up next to him, so he holds him back with a tight grip.

“What got shoved up his ass?” Jackson asks, frowning as Mark leads them further in. Jinyoung can barely see the ground in front of him; he can only hear the crunch of gravel under his shoes and the sound of wind whooshing around them. Mark stands out in the darkness with his glowing form clothed in silvery silk and Jinyoung realises this is the last time he’ll ever see the older like this. 

“He’s just upset his effort went to waste,” Jaebeom tells him, equally hostile. “A big selfish bastard, if you ask me,” Jaebeom adds, louder so that Mark can hear him.

“Calling me names is pretty childish, don’t you think? I can’t believe you stooped to his level, Jinyoung. You’re supposed to be better than this,” Mark tells him, shooting him a glance over his shoulder. Jinyoung grits his teeth, jaw clenching.

“I’m not stooping to anyone’s level, Mark. You’re just too stuck on that stupid pedestal of yours that you can’t see how high your ego is,” Jinyoung spits, stomping up to Mark and whipping him around. He gasps, then, taken aback. The older’s usually bright, cheerful eyes have turned into cold, sunken orbs that stare at Jinyoung without a hint of feeling. It strikes him how much Mark really changed, or rather, how much he really lied to Jinyoung.

It makes him angrier that he was so stupid, that he let Mark do this to him. “ _ They  _ might be devils but they’re a million times better than you’ll ever be, you  _ snake _ ,” Jinyoung snarls. Mark’s eyes flash with anger once, jaw clenching and Jinyoung thinks he might actually hit him. He doesn’t, of course, but he turns on his heel and speeds down the rest of the day, leaving the three of them to follow after him.

“Why was he so upset by that?” Jackson asks Jinyoung as they start to fly instead of brisk walking. 

“Satan is represented by a serpent in Heaven. It’s in the story of when God first created the world, didn’t you know? Garden of Eden? Satan tempted Adam and Eve in the form of a serpent and God cursed him,” Jinyoung tells them, remembering the stories he read when he first started out as an angel.

“Well, whatever the reason, he sure is the biggest snake here,” Jaebeom mumbles, frowning at Mark again. They reach a flight of stone steps soon, where Jinyoung can see two figures sitting at the top in contrasting thrones of black and gold. Large pillars stand at the four corners and the place is suddenly brightly lit with orange flames. Mark goes onto a knee and so do the rest of them, bowing to their respective rulers. 

“Mark, my child, thank you for bringing them here. You may come to stand by me,” God tells Mark, his voice surprisingly low and relaxed. Jinyoung has only seen him once when he marked his first soul. He looked like a man in his fifties with a paling beard and a serene smile on his face. Satan, on the other hand, was reclined in his throne with a leg crossed over the other, glimmering, red horns sticking out of his head that ended with black tips. 

He didn’t have red skin like the books depicted him to have, only sharp teeth and green, snake-like eyes which narrowed when he smiled at Jinyoung. The angel shivered, suddenly scared. 

“Jackson! Glad to see my trustable official doing a good job. Jaebeom, I expected more from you. I told you guys to break rules but not to this extent. Why’d you do it, hmm?” Satan asks, resting his head in his hand. 

“My apologies, sir. I just-” Jaebeom hesitates, glancing at Jinyoung. “I just like him, that’s all. I can’t really give you a good reason.” Satan laughs, slapping his thigh as if it was the funniest joke he’s heard all day.

“Well, I suppose this angel is more than meets the eye, hmm? I heard he was quite the troublemaker in Heaven, too. Should I turn you into a devil instead? Seems like you’ll make a good fit,” Satan says, laughing again. Jinyoung doesn’t know if he should be happy that Satan is so relaxed or not “Now, now. Let’s focus, Lucifer. We’re gathered here today because both of you have decided to terminate your contracts and agreed to face the punishment of losing your immortality. We’ll make this process quick but I must warn you,” God says, his blue eyes glinting. “You can never come back to your respective realms ever again. You’ll have to face the punishment and the pains that being a mortal brings. When you finally die, you cannot be rebirthed again,” 

Jinyoung reaches for Jaebeom’s hand and the devil meets him in between, their fingers intertwining. “I think they’ve chosen, God. It’ll hurt like a bitch though, I’ll tell you that,” Satan cackles, producing a sharp dagger from his pocket. Jinyoung glances at Jaebeom in alarm, and then at his precious, perfect wings spread out behind him. 

“Wait-! Give me a second,” Jinyoung exclaims, reaching to pluck one of Jaebeom’s feathers. The devil winces at the pain but does the same for one of Jinyoung’s and hands the white feather to the angel. Jinyoung carefully slides them into his pocket, hoping they don’t get ruined. Jaebeom turns to Jackson, who holds out a hand.

“Till the next lifetime, my friend,” Jackson says, gripping Jaebeom’s hand before he pulls him into one last hug. 

“Till then, Jackson,” Jaebeom replies, patting him on the back before pulling away. Their hands find each other again and they make their way up the steps on foot, parting only to meet their respective rulers. Jinyoung kneels down in front of God, who pats his head gently.

“I treasure each and every one of my creations. Though this pains me, it has to be done. I wish you happiness in your mortal life, my child,” God says before sharp pain slices through Jinyoung’s back. He cries out, collapsing onto his hands. He feels a sickening wetness drip down his back and onto the floor - endless trickless of white blood. 

He turns his head to the left and sees Jaebeom in a similar state, hears his curses as Satan finishes up removing Jaebeom’s wings. Jaebeom’s blood paints the stone black, pooling by his sides and tainting his clothes. He glances up and sees Mark covering his wings with a white cloth. He vaguely wonders what will happen to them as pain pulses in his back, blurring his vision. 

“Don’t worry, Jaebeom. The pain will subside in a bit. Jackson, bring the salve here!” he hears Satan call as dark spots fill his vision. He wobbles on his shaky hands, shaking his head to try to clear the spots. 

“Jinyoung-! Angel...!” is the last thing he hears before he blacks out, head hitting the stone. 

* * *

** MORTALS.  **

He holds out a hand, and his lover meets him midway, their fingers intertwining naturally and palms slotting next to each other perfectly. They make their way through the crowd, scarves tight around their neck in the cold winter. It’s almost Christmas and the streets are decorated with numerous green and red lights with beautiful glittery signs. 

“Want some  _ tteokbokki?  _ What time is the movie?” the shorter of the two asks, peering over his boyfriend’s phone. The older man shrugs, running a hand through his long hair. 

“I think it’s at two? Let’s eat something hot or you’ll fall sick and miss your job interview tomorrow,” he says, grinning as he pinches the younger man’s cheeks. 

“I’m not a weakling, hyung. I won’t fall sick because of the weather. Besides, I’ll ace that interview even with a cold - they can’t resist this charm,” he says, winking. The older laughs, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. It tastes of cigarettes and the mint chocolate ice cream the older had in the morning, and the smaller man cringes, swiping at him.

“I’ll never understand your love for that disgusting dessert. I’ll really buy you toothpaste if you want it, y’know,” he says, cringing. 

“I just want you,” he says, awfully greasy and cheesy.“Besides, I think we’re quite compatible if you like what I don’t and I like what you don’t, right, angel?” 

“Can’t believe you still use that nickname,” the younger says, looking away and grinning so that the older man can’t tease him for being shy. He loves it, really, being called that even after all this time. 

“You’re still my angel, Jinyoungie. Always will be,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the ending is rlly bad but I didn't want to drag the chapter on any further. Perhaps I'll do a proper epilogue another day filled with them doing more normal things, but this will suffice for now. In the meantime, I apologise for the poorly written smut because I tried to include some kinks that I'm not too familiar with but yeAh! I hope you guys liked this short little fic :)


End file.
